helloprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Berryz Koubou
(2004-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-2015) |associated = BeriKyuu, Hello! Project Kids, ℃-ute, 4KIDS, Aa!, Buono!, Cat's♥Eye 7, Dia Lady, DIY♡, Ex-ceed!, GREEN FIELDS, Guardians 4, High-King, Mellowquad, Tanpopo#, Zoku v-u-den, ZYX, Sexy Otonajan, H.P. All Stars, Hello! Project Shirogumi, Wonderful Hearts, Hello! Project Mobekimasu, Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers |formermen = Shimizu Saki Tsugunaga Momoko Tokunaga Chinami Sudo Maasa Natsuyaki Miyabi Ishimura Maiha Kumai Yurina Sugaya Risako }} auf einem Blick.]] Berryz Koubou (Berryz工房;'' Berryz Workshop'') auch als Berryz Kobo oder Berryz Kōbō romanisiert, war eine Gruppe im Hello! Project. Die originalen 8 Mitglieder sind ehemalige Hello! Project Kids und agierten oft als Backgroundtänzerinnen für Ws Musikvideos. Before Berryz Koubou gegründet wurde, waren die Mädchen in Gruppen wie Aa!, ZYX und 4KIDS. Die Gruppe ist seit 2015 inaktiv. Mitglieder *Shimizu Saki (清水佐紀; Gelb) (Captain) *Tsugunaga Momoko (嗣永桃子; Pink) *Tokunaga Chinami (徳永千奈美; Orange) *Sudo Maasa (須藤茉麻; Blau) *Natsuyaki Miyabi (夏焼雅; Violett) *Kumai Yurina (熊井友理奈; Grün) *Sugaya Risako (菅谷梨沙子; Rot) Ehemalige Mitglieder *Ishimura Maiha (石村舞波; Hellblau) (Graduierte am 2. Oktober 2005) Geschichte ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2002–2003: Hello! Project Kids Berryz Koubou hat seinen Ursprung in den Hello! Project Kids, welche in einem Casting am 30. Juni 2002 als Praktikanten für das Hello! Project ausgewählt wurden. Sie sind somit eine Art Vorläufer der Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Bereits im selben Jahr traten Sudo Maasa und Sugaya Risako 4KIDS bei und spielten im Film Minimoni the Movie Okashi na Daibouken! mit, während die anderen in Morning Musumes Film Koinu Dan no Monogatari kleine Rollen hatten. Um sie weiter auf ein Debüt vorzubereiten wurden die Mädchen 2003 in kleinere Gruppen mit Morning Musume Mitgliedern aufgeteilt. Natsuyaki Miyabi kam in Aa! (mit Tanaka Reina und Suzuki Airi), Shimizu Saki und Tsugunaga Momoko traten ZYX bei (unter Yaguchi Mari). 2004 Berryz Koubou wurde während eines Hello! Project Club Events am 14. Januar 2004 angekündigt. Der erste Auftritt folgte beim Hello! Project 2004 Winter ~C'MON! Dance World~ Konzert, die erste Single kam am 3. März raus. Am Anfang ihrer Karriere traten Berryz Koubou oft mit W auf. Ihre erste gemeinsames Konzerttour war 2004 Natsu First Concert Tour "W Standby! W & Berryz Koubou!". Während der Konzerte sangen die Mädchen noch nicht Live, da sie noch zu unerfahren waren. 2005 Im Juni 2005 hatte Berryz Koubou die erste eigene Konzerttour namens Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~. Auch hier sangen die Mädchen nur wenige Songs Live. Die letzte Tour mit W folte im September unter dem Namen 2005nen Natsu W & Berryz Koubou Concert Tour "HIGH SCORE!". Am 2. Oktober 2005 graduierte Ishimura Maiha von der Gruppe und dem Hello! Project um sich auf die Schule zu konzentrieren. Ihr Abschied fand im Rahmen des Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ Konzerts statt. Ihr Abschiedslied, Bye Bye Mata ne, wurde zu einem von Berryz Koubous ikonischsten Songs. 2007 Im Februar 2007 machte Berryz Koubou Schlagzeilen als ein Konzert in der Saitama Super Arena angekündigt wurde. Das Konzert fand am 1. April statt, die Tickets waren bereits zwei Monate im Voraus ausverkauft. Mit dem Konzert wurde Berryz Koubou die jüngste Gruppe, die je in der Saitama Super Arena auftrat, da keines der Mitglieder über 14 Jahre alt war. Zu Silverster 2007 durfte Berryz Koubou mit Morning Musume und ℃-ute beim 58. NHK Kouhaku Uta Gassen auftreten. 2008 Am 3. und 4. Oktober 2008 hielten Berryz Koubou ihr erstes Konzert außerhalb Japans. Im Rahmen des Asia Song Festivals 2008 in Süd-Korea repräsentierten sie, zusammen mit w-inds und Tsuchiya Anna, ihr Heimatland. Zusammen mit SHINee gewann die Gruppe dort den Asia New Comer Award. 2009 2009 hielt Berryz Koubou ihr erstes Solo-Auslandskonzert Berryz Koubou MINI LIVE in KOREA. Am 25. April feierte die Gruppe ihr 100. Solokonzert. Zu diesem Anlass wurde ein Video von ihrem ersten Konzert zu Bye Bye Mata ne gezeigt. 2011 Am 2. März erschien die Single Heroine ni Narou ka!, welche der Gruppe die erste #1 in den Oricon Charts sicherte. Im April ging es für die Gruppe in die USA, wo sie auf der Sakura Con 2011 auftraten. Dies war ihr erster Auftritt außerhalb Japans und in Nordamerika. Zum Konzert kamen 3.500 Leute. 2013 Natsuyaki Miyabi wurde am 30. April zum Sub-Captain ernannt. Dies war überraschend, da Shimizu Saki die Gruppe schon seit einigen Jahren als alleiniger Captain anführte. Außerdem erhielt Natsuyaki den Vortritt vor 3 älteren Mitgliedern. Im Mai trat die Gruppe in Taipei, Taiwan auf. Am 29. November hielt die Gruppe ihr erstes Solo-Konzert im Nippon Budokan. Es trug den Namen Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai~. Von Oktober bis November hatte Berryz Koubou eine gemeinsame Tour mit Juice=Juice namens “Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice” 2014 Am 3. März hatte Berryz Koubou 10jähriges Bestehen. Im selben Monat wurde die Gruppe zu "Tochigi Future Ambassadors" ernannt, womit sie das Lied für das Maskottchen deer Präfektur sangen. Ebenfalls in 2014 wurde Berryz Koubou zusammen mit °C-ute nach Paris, Frankreich zur 15. Japan Expo eingeladen. Dies war ihr erster Besuch in Europa. Am 2. August gab die Gruppe während des Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ Konzerts bekannt, dass sie nach ihrer Frühlingstour 2015 inaktiv werden würde. Die Gruppe hatte bereits ein Jahr lang über ihre Zukunft diskutiert und kamen zu dem Schluss, dass sie andere Pläne für ihr weiteres Leben haben. 2015 Als letztes Event außerhalb Japans flog Berryz Koubou am 3. Februar nach Bangkok. Während des Berryz Koubou Matsuri Konzerts am 28. Februar und 1. März traten alle Gruppen des Hello! Projects auf und zollten Berryz Koubou Tribut, indem sie ihre Lieder aufführten und alte Sub-Units wieder auferleben ließen. Am 3. März hielt Berryz Koubou ihr letztes Konzert namens Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikube!. Bis auf Tsugunaga Momoko, welche unter Country Girls bleiben würde, graduierten alle Mitglieder vom Hello! Project. Einzelne Karrieren nach Berryz Koubou *'Shimizu Saki': Shimizu gab am 25. Februar 2015 auf ihrem Blog bekannt, dass sie zusammen mit Tokunaga Chinami im Hello! Project als Berater und Organisatoren bleiben würden. Seitdem kümmert sie sich überwiegend um die Hello Pro Kenshuusei, mit denen sie Tänze übt und als Juror bei ihren Tests arbeitet. Sie steht außerdem in enger Zusammenarbeit mit Tsubaki Factory *'Tsugunaga Momoko': Tsugunaga arbeitete bereits unter Berryz Koubou als Playing Manager für Country Girls. Sie wurde ein volles Mitglied nachdem Berryz Koubou inaktiv wurde. Außerdem wurde Ende 2015 Buono! wiederbelebt, wo sie ebenfalls mitwirkt. *'Tokunaga Chinami': Tokunaga arbeitete einige Zeit mit Shimizu als Berater für das Hello! Project. Zudem hostete sie die YouTube-Show GREEN ROOM mit Natsuyaki Miyabi. Nach 6 Monaten verließ sie Japan, um Englisch zu lernen. *'Sudo Maasa': Sudo ist seit 2014 Playing Manager von Engeki Joshibu, der Theatergruppe im Hello! Project. Seitdem arbeitet sie hauptsächlich als Schauspielerin. *'Natsuyaki Miyabi': Nach Berryz Koubou nahm Natsuyaki eine kleine Pause, kam jedoch bald zurück um zusammen mit Tokunaga GREEN ROOM zu moderieren. Später hielt sie ein Casting für ihre eigene Gruppe, welche 2016 unter dem Namen PINK CRES aktiv wurde. *'Kumai Yurina': Kumai erklärte, dass sie die Universität abschließen wolle. Zudem arbeitet sie seit Berryz Koubous Auflösung als Model. *'Sugaya Risako': Sugaya nahm eine längere Pause und trat lange nicht in die Öffentlichkeit. Mitte 2016 find sie wieder an, ihren Blog zu betreiben. Diskografie Alben # 2004.07.04 1st Chou Berryz (１ｓｔ 超ベリーズ) # 2005.11.15 Dai ② Seichouki (第②成長記) # 2007.08.01 4th Ai no Nanchara Shisuu (4th 愛のなんちゃら指数) # 2008.09.10 5(FIVE) # 2010.03.31 6th Otakebi Album (６ｔｈ 雄叫びアルバム) # 2011.03.30 ⑦ Berryz Times (7　Ｂｅｒｒｙｚ　タイムス) # 2012.02.22 Ai no Album ⑧ (愛のアルバム⑧) # 2013.01.30 Berryz Mansion 9kai (Berryz マンション 9 改) ;Best-Of Alben # 2009.01.14 Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.1 (Berryz工房 スペシャル ベスト Vol.1) # 2014.02.26 Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.2 (Berryz工房 スペシャル ベスト Vol.2) # 2015.01.21 Kanjuku Berryz Koubou The Final Completion Box ;Mini-Alben # 2005.12.07 Special! Best Mini ~2.5maime no Kare~ (スッペシャル! ベストミニ ~2.5枚目の彼~) # 2006.07.05 ③ Natsu Natsu Mini Berryz (3夏夏ミニベリーズ) Singles #2004.03.03 Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai #2004.04.28 Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai! #2004.05.26 Piriri to Yukou! #2004.08.25 Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ #2004.11.10 Koi no Jubaku #2005.03.30 Special Generation #2005.06.08 Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? #2005.08.03 21ji Made no Cinderella #2005.11.23 Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai #2006.03.29 Jiriri Kiteru #2006.08.02 Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND #2006.12.06 Munasawagi Scarlet #2007.03.07 VERY BEAUTY #2007.06.27 Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba #2007.11.28 Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi #2008.03.12 Dschinghis Khan #2008.07.09 Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance #2008.11.05 MADAYADE #2009.03.11 Dakishimete Dakishimete #2009.06.03 Seishun Bus Guide / Rival #2009.11.11 Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama / Ryuusei Boy #2010.03.03 Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! #2010.07.14 Maji Bomber!! #2010.11.10 Shining Power #2011.03.02 Heroine ni Narou ka! #2011.06.08 Ai no Dangan #2011.08.10 Aa, Yo ga Akeru #2012.03.21 Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) #2012.07.25 Cha cha SING #2012.12.19 WANT! #2013.03.13 Asian Celebration #2013.06.19 Golden Chinatown / Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi #2013.10.02 Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta / ROCK Erotic #2014.02.19 Otona na no yo! / 1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku #2014.06.04 Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni / Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? #2014.11.12 Romance wo Katatte / Towa no Uta ;Kollaborationen *2004.12.01 ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! (H.P. All Stars) *2008.09.17 Dschinghis Khan Tartar Mix (ジンギスカン タルタルミックス) (Dschingis Khan×Berryz Koubou) *2011.06.22 Ai wa Katsu (愛は勝つ) (Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers) *2011.08.06 Makeruna Wasshoi! (負けるな わっしょい!) (Indies) (Bekimasu) *2011.11.09 Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (甘酸っぱい春にサクラサク) (BeriKyuu) *2011.11.16 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (ブスにならない哲学) (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *2012.04.28 Chou HAPPY SONG (超HAPPY SONG) (BeriKyuu) Kompilationen *2004.12.22 Hello! Project - Petit Best 5 (#11 Piriri to Yukou! (More Piriri Remix)) *2005.12.21 Hello! Project - Petit Best 6 (#8 Special Genera~tion) *2006.12.20 Hello! Project - Petit Best 7 (#10 Jiriri Kiteru, #17 Ready Go! - with Morning Musume and DEF.DIVA). *2007.12.12 Hello! Project - Petit Best 8 (#8 Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba) *2008.11.26 Various Artists - Dschinghis Khan Darake (#11 Dschinghis Khan, #19 Dschinghis Khan Tartar Mix, #20 Dschinghis Khan Nishizawa Two Turntable Remix) *2008.12.10 Hello! Project - Petit Best 9 (#2 Dschinghis Khan) *2009.07.15 Hello! Project - Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover album~ (#13 Kanpaku Sengen - with Mano Erina) *2009.12.02 Hello! Project - Petit Best 10 (#2 Seishun Bus Guide) *2010.12.15 Hello! Project - Petit Best 11 (#3 Maji Bomber!!) *2010.12.22 Various - Gekijouban Inazuma Eleven Saikyou Gundan Ogre Shuurai Original Soundtrack (#47 Magical Future!) *2011.12.07 Hello! Project - Petit Best 12 (#6 Heroine ni Narou ka!, #7 Ai no Dangan, #10 Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku ''- with ℃-ute, #11 ''Seishun Gekijou - with ℃-ute). *2012.12.05 Hello! Project - Petit Best 13 (#3 Be Genki (Naseba Naru!), #4 cha cha SING, #11 Chou HAPPY SONG with ℃-ute, #15 Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taiso - Momochi) *2013.12.11 Hello! Project - Petit Best 14 (#3 Asian Celebration, #4 Golden Chinatown) *2014.01.01 Hello! Project - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 (#4 Toshoshitsu Taiki, #9 Himitsu no U.ta.hi.me) (Limited Release) *2014.01.01 Hello! Project - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 (#7 Maji Natsu Sugiru) (Limited Release) *2014.01.01 Hello! Project - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 3 (#3 Grand Demo Rouka Demo Medatsu Kimi (Sudo Maasa and Kumai Yurina), #11 Arigatou! Otomodachi., #16 Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai) (Limited Release) *2014.01.01 Hello! Project - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 4 (#1 Semi, #16 Sabori) (Limited Release) *2014.01.01 Hello! Project - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 5 (#7 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (as Mobekimasu)) (Limited Release) *2014.01.01 Hello! Project - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 6 (#10 VERY BEAUTY, #12 Loving You Too Much, #18 1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku) (Limited Release) *2015.12.16 Hello! Project - Petit Best 16 (#1 Love Together!, #2 Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai (Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikube~! Ver.)) DVDs #2004.11.17 2004 Natsu First Concert Tour "W Standby! W & Berryz Koubou!" (W, Berryz Kobo) #2004.12.15 Berryz Koubou Single V Clips ① #2005.09.07 Yoroshiku! Senpai Girls Growing Up ~Berryz Kobo Nasuchouki~ (FC Limited) #2005.09.22 Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ #2005.11.09 W & Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2005 Natsu ~HIGH SCORE!~ (W, Berryz Kobo) #2005.12.28 Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ #2006.02.22 Berryz Koubou Single V Clips ② #2006.07.19 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Nyoki Nyoki Champion!~ #2006.10.25 Berryz Koubou Summer Concert Tour 2006 "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangenzoku~" #2007.01.17 Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~ #2007.02.10 Hello! days Berryz Kobo Fan no Tsudoi (FC Limited) #2007.06.09 Berryz Kobo 3 Shuunen Special Kiseki no DVD (FC Limited) #2007.06.26 Hello! days Berryz Kobo First fan club tour 2007 (FC Limited) #2007.06.27 Berryz Koubou Live 2007 Sakura Mankai ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru~ #2007.09.26 Hello! days Berryz Kobo Fan no Tsudoi 2 (FC Limited) #2007.10.27 Hello! days EXTRA. Berryz Kobo '07 (FC Limited) #2007.10.31 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Welcome! Berryz Kyuuden~ #2007.12.12 Berryz Koubou Single V Clips ③ #2008.02.02 Reverse! ~ Watashi no Karada Doko Desu ka? #2008.03.26 Berryz days (FC Limited) #2008.04.26 Berryz Kobo Fan Club Tour in Yamanashi ~Hito Ashibaya Christmas Party~ (FC Limited) #2008.05.24 Hello! days EXTRA. Berryz Kobo Fan Club Tour in Yamanashi ~Hito Ashibaya Christmas Party~ EXTRA. (FC Limited) #2008.07.16 Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ with Berryz Koubou tracks (with C-ute) #2008.12.17 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ #2009.01.27 Berryz Kobo to Sugosu Natsuyasumi Fan Club Tour in Nagano ~Happy Summer Vacation!~ Vol.1 & Vol.2 (FC Limited) #2009.02.25 Berryz Koubou VS Berryz Koubou #2009.03.?? Hello! days Berryz Kobo Fan no Tsudoi 2008 (FC Limited) #2009.06.10 Alo-Hello! Berryz Koubou DVD #2009.07.26 Berryz Kobo First Fan Club Tour in Hawaii '09 (FC Limited) #2009.07.29 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ #2009.10.27 Berryz Kobo Fan no Tsudoi 2009 (FC Limited) #2009.12.02 Berryz Koubou Single V Clips ④ #2009.12.09 Thank You Very Berry #2010.02.10 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Fall ~Medachitaii!!~ #2010.02.13 Berryz Kobo fan club tour ~7nin no Majo-tachi~ happy halloween 2009 Vol.1 & Vol.2 (FC Limited) #2010.06.23 Berryz Koubou Festival ~Youkoso Otakebi Land he~ #2010.08.25 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no ie Otakebi House~ #2010.11.17 Alo-Hello! 2 Berryz Koubou DVD #2010.12.15 Sanokuen Shoujo #2010.12.xx Berryz Kobo First Live in Bangkok (FC Limited) #2011.02.09 Berryz Koubou 2010 ~Beri Kou Fesu~ #2011.07.20 Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ #2011.08.17 Berryz Koubou Single V Clips ⑤ #2011.08.xx Berryz Kobo First Concert in the USA (FC Limited) #2011.11.30 Sengoku Jieitai ~Sengoku Jieitai, Josei Jieikan Shishu Seyo~ (with C-ute) #2011.11.30 Sengoku Jieitai ~Jyosei Jieikan Kikan Seyo~(with C-ute) #2011.12.21 Berryz Koubou Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011 #2012.01.06 Berryz Kobo Tanabata Special Live ☆777☆ #2012.02.29 Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ #2012.08.08 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Berryz Station~ #2012.11.16 AnimeNEXT 2012 in USA #2012.12.05 Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 #2013.07.10 Berryz Kobo Concert Tour 2013 Spring in Bangkok #2013.07.24 Alo-Hello! 3 Berryz Koubou DVD #2013.08.07 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ #2013.11.27 Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2013 #2014.02.05 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (with S/mileage) #2014.03.19 Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai~ #2014.04.16 Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice #2014.06.18 Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ #2014.09.03 Sengoku Jieitai #2014.11.26 Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2014 #2014.12.24 Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan #2015.01.07 Japan Expo 15th Anniversary: Berryz Kobo×℃-ute in Hello!Project Festival #2015.06.10 Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikube! Veröffentlichungen Fotobücher *2005.05.19 Berryz Koubou *2005.08.02 SEASONZ-Berryz Koubou *2009.06.10 Berryz Koubou "5th Anniversary AloHello! Berryz Koubou in HAWAII *2010.11.17 Alo Hello! Rainbow Berryz *2011.03.03 Berryz Koubou 7 Shuunen Kinen PHOTO BOOK 「7」 *2013.06.12 Alo Hello! Berryz Koubou Shashin Shu 2013 *2015.02.26 Berryz Koubou 2004-2015 Arbeiten Radioshows *2004–2009 Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki! ( Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席 ) *2004–2008 Hello Pro Yanen! (ハロプロやねん!) *2009 Asa Made Hello Pro Yanen!9 (朝までハロプロやねん!9) *2009–2014 Momoko no Puripuri Princess (桃子のぷりぷりプリンセス) (Tsugunaga Momoko) *2009–2012 Beritsu (べりつぅ) (Shimizu Saki, Sudo Maasa & Tokunaga Chinami) *2009–2012 Tsuukai! Berryz Oukoku (痛快！ベリーズ王国) (Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina & Sugaya Risako) *2012–2015 BZS1422 (Tokunaga Chinami, Kumai Yurina) TV *2004 Yoroshiku! Senpai (よろしく！先輩) *2004 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *2005 Musume DOKYU! ( 娘ＤＯＫＹＵ ) *2008 Berikyuu! *2008–2009 Yorosen! *2008 IQ supple RhythmIQ Dschinghis Khan (IQサプリ リズムIQ字ンギス間) *2009 Bijo Houdan: Sugaya Risako & Tsugunaga Momoko (テレビ東京「美女放談」(嗣永桃子・菅谷梨沙子)) *2009 Piramekino 「Piramekitaisou Corner」 (ピラメキーノ 「ピラメキたいそうコーナー」) *2009 Bijo Houdan: Natsuyaki Miyabi & Sudo Maasa (テレビ大阪「美女放談」（夏焼雅・須藤茉麻）) *2009 Bijo Houdan: Tokunaga Chinami & Shimizu Saki (テレビ大阪「美女放談」（清水佐紀・徳永千奈美）) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME *2011–2013 Kaette Kita Berryz Kamen! (帰ってきたBerryz仮面!) *2014–2015 Girls Live Theater *2006 Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~ *2007 Reverse! ~ Watashi no Karada Doko Desu ka? *2008 Berryz Koubou VS Berryz Koubou *2009 Thank You Very Berry *2010 Sanokuen Shoujo *2011 Sengoku Jieitai (Stageplay) *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ *2014 Sengoku Jieitai (Musical; ohne Tsugunaga Momoko) Werbung *2006.10 2006世界バレー (2006 VOLLEYBALL WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS JAPAN) Internet *2006 Hello Pro Hour (ハロプロアワー) **Episode 9 : Natsuyaki Miyabi **Episode 12 : Sugaya Risako **Episode 14 : Shimizu Saki **Episode 15 : Kumai Yurina **Episode 16 : Tsugunaga Momoko **Episode 17 : Sudo Maasa **Episode 18 : Tokunaga Chinami **Episode 20 : Sugaya Risako & Tsugunaga Momoko Musikvideos *2004 Aa Ii Na! - W (back-up dancers) *2004 Robo Kiss - W (back-up dancers) Magazine 2005.04-2009.08.24 B.L.T: Berryz Koubou no Happy Homeroom Vol.1 until Vol.53 (Berryz工房のHAPPYHOMEROOM) Auszeichnungen *2008.10.04 「Asia New Comer Award」 at Asia Song Festival 2008, Seoul Korea *2008.12.17 Nominated to 「Wired Music Prize」 at 41st Nippon Yuusen Taishou Ongaku Shoujushou Award *2008 Cable Music Award *2013.12.02 BARKS NEWS 2013 ～GOLD PRIZE～ Gesammelte Verkäufe Weiterführende Links *Offizielle Hello! Project Webseite *Diskografie: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archiviert) *Official Google+ Seite *Facebook Seite *Official Twitter (inaktiv) *Radioshow: Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席! *Wikipedia: English, Japanese *Berryz Koubou Offizieller Blog Kategorie:2015 aufgelöst Kategorie:Berryz Koubou Kategorie:Hello! Project Kids cs:Berryz Koubou en:Berryz Koubou es:Berryz Koubou fr:Berryz Koubou it:Berryz Koubou ja:Berryz工房